


Something between us

by mousecat, notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Make it home alright stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Tooru had officially been dating Ushijima for three weeks. He was astounded daily by just how much he liked it, even more so by Iwaizumi's easy acceptance of their relationship.Oikawa's ready to take his relationship with Ushijima to the next level, but his boyfriends might be another matter.





	Something between us

**Author's Note:**

> We're back :') this is one of the most stress-relieving things I've ever written and I'm so pleased all six of its fans are enjoying it! mousecat has recently moved from the states to europe which means we get to spend a lot more time writing together, lucky for you guys! (and us, tbh)
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to subscribe [to the series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/926067) or one of our author pages if you want to follow the updates to this story (it won't be chaptered)! :3

Tooru had officially been dating Ushijima for three weeks. He was astounded daily by just how much he liked it, even more so by Iwaizumi's easy acceptance of their relationship. The only downside was that Ushijima's initial wariness had persisted, and he was overly cautious when making any claim on Tooru's time or affections for fear of causing offence, no matter how many times Tooru reassured him. 

It was Friday night, the first time they had seen one another since Sunday. 

"Have you had enough to eat?" Ushijima asked him, as Tooru sat toying with his spoon and the remains of his curry. 

"Oh!" Tooru dropped the spoon, caught in his remembrance of the last time they'd seen one another. He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, quite, Ushiwaka-chan. Have you?"

Ushijima nodded. "The food was excellent. Do you come here often?"

"It's my first visit," Tooru said, glancing around. "Mattsun recommended it, or maybe it was Makki. It's quite nice, isn't it?" 

In truth, Tooru had chosen the restaurant almost entirely based on its proximity to Ushijima's apartment, but Ushijima didn't need to know that. Tooru had been extremely reluctant to let Ushijima leave at the end of their previous date on Sunday, and was eagerly anticipating a continuation of what they'd begun on his couch. 

"The location is very convenient for me," Ushijima remarked. His cheeks were faintly flushed from the spice in his curry, not to mention the restaurant's interior was very warm. "I would be happy to eat here again."

"Me too," Tooru said, beaming at him. He propped his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. "Assuming you aren't tired of me just yet."

Ushijima's eyebrow lifted slightly. "Not at all. Your company is very enjoyable."

"Good answer," Tooru said, letting a grin creep over his face. He was pleasantly full, but he'd avoided filling himself up _too_ much, not wanting to hamper his own athleticism during what he hoped would be a busy evening. He ran his eyes over Ushijima, appraising him like another item on the menu, a replacement for the dessert he was skipping in pursuit of carnal desire. Ushijima wore a thin sweater made of soft-looking material over a collared shirt. He had rolled the sleeves of both to his elbows, revealing his dark, sculpted forearms. The unfastened top button of his shirt made Tooru's fingers twitch, eager to unbutton the rest, and dedicate himself to exploring what he'd been unable to on Sunday. 

"I rather enjoy your company too," Tooru said, dragging his eyes up to Ushijima's face. 

"I'm glad," Ushijima said. "Would you like another drink?"

Tooru shook his head slowly. "Actually, I was thinking about asking for the bill."

"Is something on your mind, Oikawa?" Ushijima asked, leaning in slightly, voice low.

Tooru suppressed a shudder, and hid his smile briefly behind his hand. "I suppose...the other night may have crossed my mind," he said, to see what Ushijima would say.

To his delight, the colour rose in Ushijima's face. "I see. Have you thought about it a lot?" 

"Have you?" Tooru countered, a smile curving his mouth wide. It was all he'd been able to think about all week; the way Ushijima had gone so easily when Tooru pushed him down on the couch; the way his eyes had narrowed but not quite closed as they kissed; the way he'd touched Tooru so possessively through his clothes. Tooru was glad there hadn't been any shared practice sessions that week. He wouldn't have been able to keep his eyes to himself if there had.

Ushijima's smile was subtle. "Of course. We should...continue that sometime."

"Mm," Tooru hummed in agreement. He moved his legs and pressed one of his knees against Ushijima's thigh under the table. "I was thinking—as soon as physically possible."

"I always thought of you as quite a patient person," Ushijima said, gaze heavy with intent.

"I can't help it." Tooru allowed himself a smirk, and lowered his voice as he leaned closer. "You're a little bit irresistible, Ushiwaka-chan."

At his words, Ushijima flushed and glanced away. "That, I—thank you, Oikawa." He glanced around, then brought his eyes back to Oikawa's. "I think...perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else."

Tooru grinned. "But I'm having so much fun making you blush in front of all these people."

Ushijima stared back at him, impassive.

"Oh, alright," Tooru said with an exaggerated sigh. "Let's go outside."

They settled their bill, and stepped out into the cool evening air. Tooru wore a thin jacket, and drew closer to Ushijima as they began to walk away from the restaurant. 

"I've been looking forward to getting you on your own again," he said after a moment. He swayed closer, letting their hands bump together. "I've been thinking about it all week."

"As have I," Ushijima rumbled. "But I'm afraid I should be getting back soon."

"So early?" Tooru asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, I have a houseguest that I should check on."

Tooru rolled his eyes at the joke. "Come on, I'll walk you home," he said, slipping his arm through Ushijima's. 

"That's alright," Ushijima said, although he didn't pull away. "It's out of your way. Besides, won't Iwaizumi-san be waiting for you?"

"Probably not. He's been trying to finish a book and claims I'm always distracting him. He practically kicked me out tonight."

"Ah." Ushijima sounded thoughtful. "I'm happy that he seems...supportive."

Tooru nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"Of course," Ushijima said. "I didn't mean to imply anything. This is still just...a little strange."

"I can't disagree," Tooru said, sighing a little. "Is it difficult for you?"

Ushijima shook his head. "No, I...expected it to be hard, but it isn't. It's surprisingly easy in fact."

Tooru grinned and pulled closer. "I'm glad you think so too."

 

—

 

Oikawa dating Ushijima hadn't made much difference to Hajime's general existence, except that Oikawa was more giddy than usual, which was as annoying as it was endearing. They had only been on a handful of dates, but the last had apparently ended in a steamy makeout session on their couch. Oikawa had taken great delight in describing it to Hajime afterwards. 

"Where's Oikawa tonight?" Sugawara asked, coming back to the table with fresh drinks. "Did you say he was out somewhere?"

"Meeting a friend," Hajime fibbed, and pulled out his phone to check the message he'd received from Oikawa a short while earlier. 

_**From sweatshirt thief** _   
_Walking Ushiwaka-chan back from the station_   
_Don't wait up~_

"He won't be back for ages," Hajime said, tapping out a quick response before tucking his phone away again. 

_**From Iwaizumi Hajime** _   
_Be safe_

"Everything okay?" Sugawara asked, one eyebrow raised.

Hajime nodded. "It's fine."

Sugawara peered at him. "Are you sure? You look kind of constipated."

Hajime choked on his mouthful of beer. "Do I?"

"Where did you say Oikawa was?" Sugawara asked. He was twirling a cocktail umbrella between his fingers, although neither of them had been drinking cocktails. 

"Where did that come from?" Hajime asked, gesturing to it.

Sugawara ignored him. "Meeting someone? Anyone I know?"

"God, fine," Hajime blurted, the back of his neck warming. "He's on a date."

"I see," Sugawara said, raising his eyebrows. "And you two are…"

"Still together, yeah."

Sugawara lit up, grin turning devilish. "So Oikawa's got himself a bit on the side?" he asked. "Do I know them?"

Hajime shook his head. Keeping a secret around Sugawara was almost impossible, but a part of him went loose with relief at the confession. It felt good to tell someone else about the momentous change in their relationship. And, like Matsukawa, he knew Sugawara would probably understand.

"It's just a few dates," Hajime said, shrugging. "I think Oikawa really likes him though."

"Mm," Sugawara hummed, picking up his drink and taking a sip. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Hajime said quickly. He winced at the look Sugawara gave him. "I dunno, not really. Maybe a little."

Sugawara rolled his eyes. "Iwaizumi, correct me if I'm wrong, but letting him shag someone else if you're not okay with it seems like a pretty stupid move."

Hajime's mouth twisted. "It's not that exactly. It's just….new."

"Ah," Sugawara said, with a modest amount of sympathy. "New can be good?"

"Yeah, it's not bad." He gave a smile that was more of a grimace. "Not so far, anyway."

"How about you?" Sugawara asked, twirling the cocktail umbrella in his direction again. His eyes were sharp. "You're not interested in dating someone else?"

Hajime glanced at him. "Is that an offer?"

A slow smile spilled across Sugawara's face. "Is that?"

They held one another's gaze for several moments, but finally Hajime looked away, his ears hot. "You're terrifying when you flirt," he grumbled, looking down at his drink. "Way scarier than Oikawa."

"I'm flattered," Sugawara said, laughing as he sat back in his seat. He picked up his drink and swirled the ice around in the glass, turning thoughtful. "What about this other guy?"

Hajime shrugged. "I don't know much about his technique, but I can't picture him as the flirting type." He grinned, trying to imagine Oikawa's flirty nature falling flat in the face of Ushijima's stoicism. "He's probably pretty blunt."

"That must be interesting for Oikawa-kun," Sugawara said, laughing softly. "But I meant more...had you considered the two of you getting involved? You and mystery man?"

"Oh, uh." Hajime frowned, considering the question. Although he'd adjusted to the idea of Oikawa and Ushijima seeing each other, the thought of himself and Ushijima on a date seemed absurd. Hajime hadn't dated that many people before he and Oikawa got involved, and he wasn't altogether sure he could remember _how_ to date someone that wasn't his best friend. 

He looked up, and found Sugawara watching him with an expectant look on his face. 

"I...hadn't really thought of dating anyone else," Hajime said, shrugging. "I think I need to get used to Oikawa doing it first, you know?"

"Mm, that's a reason," Sugawara said with his usual infuriating evenness. 

"Plus he's always really enjoyed that kind of thing," Hajime went on. He picked up his drink and sipped it. "Dating, I mean. I'm not really interested in going out with someone new."

Sugawara looked unimpressed. "Not even if it's just sex?" he asked loudly

Hajime choked again, and spat his mouthful back into his glass. "Holy shit, Suga." 

Sugawara grinned back at him, practically twinkling under the dingy lighting in the bar.

"Don't get me wrong," Hajime said, pushing his drink away. "It's not that I don't think you're attractive—"

"Woah, woah, calm down, I didn't necessarily mean me," Sugawara said, laughing. "Though obviously I'm _thrilled_ to know you think I'm hot."

Hajime covered his face with both hands. "Kill me."

Sugawara giggled at him. "I won't tell Oikawa," he said, nudging Hajime with his elbow. "It's just a suggestion." He knocked back the last of his drink and sighed. "Call me old fashioned, but a life of no strings sex and zero romantic commitment has served me well so far."

"I _like_ the romantic commitment part," Hajime said stubbornly. He nudged Sugawara back. "You'll see. It'll get you eventually."

Sugawara gave an exaggerated shudder. "I hope not."

 

—

 

When he finally got home, Hajime opened the door and immediately stumbled over Oikawa's shoes. Swearing, he kicked them aside, and turned to hang up his coat. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's plaintive voice drifted along the hallway. 

"You're back early," Hajime called back. He tucked his own shoes away and stumbled down the hallway to find Oikawa curled up on the couch. "I thought tonight was _the night_ ," he said, emphasising the words with air quotes. "Don't tell me it was over _that_ quickly?"

Oikawa winced. "Tonight _was_ the night," he said in a sulky voice.

"But?"

"Is Iwa-chan looking for sexy details?" Oikawa asked, pressing his finger to his cheek and winking.

Hajime stopped short. "Uh. I mean—not if you don't want to tell me."

"I would," Oikawa said, dropping the act with a sigh. "But there's nothing to tell."

"Uh huh."

Oikawa groaned and slouched further down on the couch. "Come and cuddle me, Iwa-chan. I'm miserable." 

"Ugh, you're such a baby," Hajime said, rolling his eyes. He took a seat next to Oikawa, and pulled him bodily into his lap. Oikawa yelped and flung his arms around Hajime's neck, but he quickly settled, shifting around to get comfortable like an overgrown cat. "Better?" Hajime asked, when Oikawa had finally snuggled down, face tucked into Hajime's neck.

Oikawa nodded. "Mmm. Much better." He paused, and then gave Hajime an exaggerated sniff. "Iwa-chan, _where_ have you been?"

"I told you I was getting drinks with Suga."

"You smell like a bar," Oikawa grumbled, snuggling closer despite his complaints.

"Don't change the subject."

"I wasn't!"

"You were. What happened with Ushijima?"

"I don't know," Oikawa said in a grumpy voice. "I started walking him home, and he said I didn’t need to, but I thought he was just being polite. I mean, he walked me home the other night."

"I remember," Hajime said, once again contending with the mental image of Oikawa and Ushijima sprawled out together on the very couch they were sitting on. 

Oikawa hummed and snuggled closer. "Anyway I insisted, but then when we got to his place, he practically barred me from going inside! He just said good night, and closed the door in my face."

"Well, shit," Hajime said, trying to sound sympathetic. "I figured with you guys it would be more like when me and you got together."

"Yeah," Oikawa agreed in a sulky tone. 

Hajime grinned. "Just..maybe without the handjob in the cinema."

"You're a filthy exhibitionist," Oikawa said approvingly. He dropped his head onto Hajime's shoulder with a sigh. "Maybe a public handjob would lift my spirits…"

"Too bad," Hajime said. "I'm not going out again tonight."

Oikawa groaned. "Rejected again," he said, pouting.

Hajime rolled his eyes, and his gaze fell on the window looking out on the apartment block across the street. He grinned. "How about in front of the window? Is that public enough for you?"

Oikawa lifted his head, following Hajime's eyeline. Then he burst out laughing. "You're terrible!" he said approvingly. 

"Mmm," Hajime hummed, running his fingers up and down Oikawa's back. "What're you gonna do about Ushijima?"

"I don’t know," Oikawa said in a mournful voice. "It was going really well until tonight. I’m worried I may have said something to offend him."

Hajime bit his lip. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa groaned, slapping at his shoulder. "I mean it. I was trying to figure it out on the way home, and I realized I made this joke…"

"Uh oh."

With another helpless groan, Oikawa put both hands over his face. "Why did I say it, Iwa-chan?"

"Come on," Hajime said, laughing softly. He tugged Oikawa's hands away from his face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Oikawa said, looking away. He flicked his hair and sighed. "I just joked about only ever topping in bed. Could that have offended him somehow?"

Hajime struggled to choke down his laughter. "You didn't."

"It’s your fault!" Oikawa said crossly.

"How is that my fault?"

"You make me top all the time!" 

Hajime rolled his eyes. Oikawa was pouting, leaning back in Hajime's lap so that he could fold his arms across his chest.

"Hey, I'm sure that wasn't it," Hajime murmured, trying to sound soothing. He put his hands over Oikawa's thighs and rubbed them slowly back and forth. "Maybe, uh. Maybe he doesn't like sex?"

"No, he—" Oikawa paused, frowning, and after a moment his expression cleared. "Huh."

"He's pretty reserved, right?" Hajime went on. 

"Mm," Oikawa hummed, nodding. "I didn’t really think about that."

Hajime sighed. "You know what I'm gonna say, don't you? Talk—"

"Talk to him, I know," Oikawa interrupted, grimacing. "What a fun conversation that will be. 'Hey Ushiwaka, just wondering, but are you opposed to sitting on my dick, or just dick-sitting in general?'"

"I want to say something sarcastic," Hajime said, doing a bad job of hiding his grin. He slid his hand up to Oikawa's waist, thumbing at the waistband of his sweatpants. "But, honestly? You talking about Ushijima sitting on your dick is kind of sexy."

Oikawa's sulky expression turned into a slow smile. He leaned closer and looped his arms around Hajime's neck, bending down to nuzzle the tips of their noses together. 

"I should make you go and jerk off in the window by yourself," he murmured, running his fingers through Hajime's hair. "But my Iwa-chan is so pretty."

"And you're dying to get laid."

Oikawa grinned. "That too."

Hajime tipped his head up and kissed him softly. "Come on," he said, voice low and rough. He dug his fingers into Oikawa's thighs and tugged him closer. "I don't mind being a consolation prize this once."

 

—

 

It was several days since Wakatoshi had seen Oikawa. He thought their last date had gone well, despite the abrupt ending, but Oikawa hadn't responded to his messages all weekend. 

"Just don't text him," was Tendou's advice. "If he thinks he's playing it cool, you play it cooler."

Wakatoshi frowned at him. "Satori, he isn't speaking to me. Things are already fairly cool."

"Alright, alright," Tendou grumbled. "Just, whatever you do, don't go down there to see him. You'll make it weird."

"I do not mean to sound cruel, Satori, but you do not have the best track record in dating."

Tendou opened his mouth to respond, then stopped, eyes widening as he actually took in what Wakatoshi had said. "Wakatoshi," he said, an approving smile catching on his face. "That was _brutal_."

"I apologize, I—"

"Talk about kicking a guy when he's down!"

Wakatoshi sighed. "Satori."

Tendou flashed him a rueful smile. "You look nice, Wakatoshi," he said, bending to pick up his bag. He patted Wakatoshi's chest with the flat of his palm. "Good luck with Oikawa-kun."

"Thank you."

Overhead, the voice on the tannoy announced the four fifteen train, and Wakatoshi's heart sank a little.

"Alright," Tendou said, turning to him. "That's me." He opened his spindly arms, beckoning Wakatoshi into an enthusiastic hug. "Thanks for having me, Wakatoshi."

"It is always a pleasure to see you," Wakatoshi rumbled, holding him tightly. "Please come again soon."

Tendou grinned as he pulled away. "Careful what you wish for. I'll be straight on a train the next time I get dumped."

Wakatoshi allowed himself a smile. "You do not need an excuse to visit, Satori."

"I know, I know," Tendou said, his smile tightening. "Take care of yourself, okay? And go do the nasty with Oikawa-kun as soon as possible, 'kay?"

Wakatoshi's ears burned, and he wrinkled his nose. "I'm not only interested in—"

"Oops, got to go!" Tendou trilled, dancing out of reach. He raised his arm and waved as he scooted away into the crowd. "Love you lots, see you soon!"

Sighing, Wakatoshi watched him go with a fond smile. Part of him knew that Tendou was probably right, and surprising Oikawa outside of his work place was a terrible idea, but he was certain by now that Oikawa was ignoring his messages, and he didn't want to wait until their next joint practice. Even if he did, there wouldn't be much opportunity for them to talk.

When Tendou was out of sight, Wakatoshi turned and walked to the other line to catch the train toward Oikawa's office. 

On the way there he tried to decide what he wanted to say to Oikawa when they met. He was early, so there was plenty of time to mull things over. He went to the small cafe across the street from Oikawa's office to wait, but just as he stepped through the door, Oikawa walked out, talking over his shoulder to someone inside, and the two of them collided in the doorway. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sor—Ushiwaka-chan!" Oikawa blinked at him, wide-eyed. "What're you doing here?"

Wakatoshi cleared his throat. "Oikawa. I came to see you. You have been avoiding me."

Oikawa's cheeks tinged pink, but he drew himself up and stepped outside, closing the cafe door firmly behind him. "Unsuccessfully, clearly."

For several moments Wakatoshi waited for him to continue, but Oikawa merely stared back at him, expression pinched, his eyes narrowed. Wakatoshi didn't know what he ought to say next, but the look on Oikawa's face made him feel that something specific was expected of him. People often looked at him that way, and he was rarely able to say what they wanted to hear. 

"How did you even know I was here?" Oikawa asked suspiciously. "Did you follow me?"

Wakatoshi shook his head. "I was going to wait here for you to finish work."

"Well then, good job," Oikawa said shortly. "You found me." He turned and started to walk, moving away from the cafe and his office. 

Wakatoshi followed, falling in step with him. "Wait," he said, watching Oikawa closely. "Will you at least tell me what I did to offend you?"

Looking at him, Oikawa's eyes widened again briefly, but he quickly reverted back to his narrow-eyed impatience. "Only if you tell me what I did to offend _you_ ," he said in a petulant voice. 

"What made you think I was offended?" Wakatoshi asked, frowning. "Oikawa?"

"When I walked home with you the other night," Oikawa began, glancing way. He folded his arms across his chest. "You didn't want me to come inside." He sighed. "Not that it's a _problem_ if things don't go there between us, but you should tell me if that's not what you want. I was _not_ being subtle."

"No, you were not," Wakatoshi said, remembering the way Oikawa had looked at him on Friday night, the way he'd leaned closer, their thighs touching beneath the table. The memory made him feel electric. "I believe I mentioned that I had a houseguest," Wakatoshi said calmly. "It would not have been possible for us to engage in any...activities, without disturbing them."

Oikawa stopped dead on the pavement and gaped at him. His arms fell to his sides. "Wait, you really had a guest?"

Wakatoshi nodded. 

"Dammit, Ushiwaka-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed, reaching out and shoving him. "I thought 'houseguest' is what you started calling that mouse that lives in the cabinet under your sink!"

"No," Wakatoshi said, hiding his smile. "The mouse is called Trash Mouth-san. You named him."

Oikawa's mouth curved into a smile, and his eyes crinkled faintly. "I thought you'd forgotten about that," he said, touching Wakatoshi's shoulder. "You said it was silly to give him a name."

Wakatoshi leaned into his touch slightly. "Will you tell me why you were upset with me?"

"Well," Oikawa said, looking away. He started to walk again, leading them in the vague direction of the station. "I just feel silly now that we've resolved the mouseguest situation."

"Why would you feel silly? Is it because I wouldn't let you come up?"

"Of course not," Oikawa said, heaving a sigh. "Well...a little. When you brushed me off, I thought—perhaps it wasn't that great when we—" He paused, grimacing. "I thought maybe you didn't enjoy kissing me."

Wakatoshi stared back at him, eyes widening a little. "On the contrary, you are an excellent kisser."

"I know _that_."

"And I enjoyed kissing you very much," Wakatoshi went on. "It has been on my mind ever since."

"Oh." Oikawa's blush darkened. "Good."

"Yes."

"Sorry, for avoiding you."

"That's alright."

Oikawa grinned at him, swaying closer to bump their arms together. "Now you have to tell me who your guest is, though."

"Oh, it was Satori," Wakatoshi said. "His girlfriend threw him out and he had nowhere to stay."

Oikawa scoffed. "What, and he's never heard you have sex before?"

"No."

"Well...haven't you ever heard _him_ have sex?"

Wakatoshi sighed quietly. "On several occasions, yes, but that is another matter. I do not regret my decision, except in that I inadvertently hurt your feelings. I apologise for that."

After a moment, Oikawa drew closer and slipped his arm through Wakatoshi's. "Apology accepted," he said brightly. 

"Thank you."

They walked along a short way in a comfortable silence, until they reached the station and had to fumble out their commuter passes. 

"I have another question," Oikawa said eventually, once they were through the ticket gate. "Although you don't have to answer right away."

"Please, ask anything."

Oikawa laughed softly. He gestured for Wakatoshi to follow, and led him off to the side, away from the crowds of people spilling in and out of the gates. "I feel silly asking," he said at last, speaking softly. "But—do you _want_ to have sex? I mean, at all? Because it's alright if you're not interested in that side of things, I'd just like to know where we—"

"Oikawa," Wakatoshi said in a low voice. "I am definitely interested in that side of things."

To Wakatoshi's delight, Oikawa shivered against him. 

"Me too," Oikawa murmured.

Wakatoshi swallowed heavily. "Satori went to stay with his parents this afternoon."

Oikawa smirked. "It's not looking good with him and his girlfriend, I guess."

"Not really, no," Wakatoshi agreed. "But I meant to suggest that I am now free of houseguests, aside from Trash Mouth-san."

"Okay," Oikawa said, watching him expectantly. Several seconds passed before his eyes widened and he stood up straighter. "Oh! Oh, I see."

"If you have no other plans this evening," Wakatoshi said. "Perhaps we could pick up where we left off the other night."

Oikawa beamed at him. "What are we still standing here for? Let's go."

 

—

 

Wakatoshi's nerves increased as he and Tooru rode the train back to his apartment together. He hadn't expected Oikawa to forgive him so readily, or for things between them to progress this suddenly. He was more than pleased with the development, but somewhat apprehensive about the state of his apartment after Tendou's stay. 

"What's on your mind?" Oikawa asked him quietly. 

Wakatoshi glanced at him. Oikawa was faintly flushed, his eyes wide and dark. 

"Satori has only just left," Wakatoshi said, looking away. "I'm afraid I haven't had time to put my apartment in order."

Oikawa laughed softly. "I hope you know I'm not going to be judging your performance in bed on how clean your kitchen is."

"I'm relieved to hear it."

"Untidy sheets on the other hand…"

Wakatoshi smiled. "I have seen the state in which you keep your own bed."

With a low sound of outrage, Oikawa's mouth dropped open and he flushed deeply. "Ushiwaka-chan!" he scolded, turning away. Despite the tone, there was a smile pulling at his mouth. "I just don't know _what_ to do with you sometimes."

"I trust you'll think of something by the time we reach my apartment."

The journey seemed to take longer than ever, and Wakatoshi was hyper aware of Oikawa at his side as they sat on the train, and then as they walked the few blocks to his apartment building. The air between them was palpable as they stood silently in the elevator, and the tension only grew while Wakatoshi unlocked his front door. 

They stepped inside, and Oikawa closed the door behind them.

Wakatoshi cleared his throat. "Would you like—"

Oikawa kissed him before he could finish, seizing the lapels of his jacket in both hands. His mouth was hot and eager, and Wakatoshi responded in kind, slipping his hands inside Oikawa's jacket to grab handfuls of his sweater and pull him closer. Together they moved across Wakatoshi's apartment, undressing each other with clumsy fingers. 

"Ushijima," Oikawa groaned, when Wakatoshi reached down to unfasten his work trousers. 

"Is this alright?" Ushijima asked, his voice rough. "I don't want to—rush you."

Oikawa's laughter bubbled against his throat. "Rush me, please. I haven't been able to stop thinking about this."

Wakatoshi swallowed heavily, then brought his hands up to cup Oikawa's face. "Very well then."

They stumbled through to Wakatoshi's bedroom, still tearing at one another's clothes as they went. The feel of Oikawa's body under his hands, finally getting to touch him, was overwhelming, and Wakatoshi was trembling by the time they stood together beside his bed, both dressed in only their underwear. 

"Ushijima," Oikawa murmured again, running his hands down Wakatoshi's sides to his hips. 

Wakatoshi's hands were cupped loosely around Oikawa's neck, fingertips buried in the messy hairline at his nape. He leaned in, not to kiss, but just to press their faces together, breathing Oikawa in deeply. 

Oikawa's eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, and after a moment he laughed softly. "Are you alright?"

"Mm," Ushijima hummed, moving one hand up to caress Oikawa's cheek with his thumb. "I just want to remember this clearly later."

With a sigh, Oikawa reached up and wrapped his fingers around Wakatoshi's wrist. "You're so romantic," he complained, and turned his head a little to kiss the corner of Wakatoshi's mouth. As Wakatoshi deepened the kiss, Oikawa tightened his grip on his wrist and moved his hand down, dragging it over his chest and pressing it down between them, until Wakatoshi's fingers fumbled over the front of Oikawa's underwear. "Touch me, Ushijima," Oikawa said softly, a tremor in his voice that made Wakatoshi's stomach turn somersaults. 

Wakatoshi nodded. He drew back a little, then he bent and lifted Oikawa by his thighs, tossing him back onto the bed. Oikawa made a startled sound, but then he laughed and reached out for Wakatoshi to join him. Happily, Wakatoshi covered Oikawa's body with his own, drawing him into a deep kiss, before beginning to work his mouth down the length of Oikawa's chest, from the curve of his jaw to the jut of his hip. 

Beneath him, Oikawa shuddered, slender fingers moving through Wakatoshi's hair. It was painfully close to what Wakatoshi had imagined between them, and at the same time nothing like, the reality so much better than the fantasy had been. When he moved lower, mouthing at Oikawa's flesh through the damp fabric of his underwear, Oikawa's back arched and he moaned softly. 

"May I?" Wakatoshi asked, tugging at the waistband of Oikawa's underwear. 

Oikawa nodded frantically, and reached down to help. While he was kicking himself free of it, Wakatoshi reached over to retrieve a condom from his drawer, and turned back to find Oikawa watching him with wide eyes. 

"Oh! Y-you want—"

"To use my mouth on you," Wakatoshi confirmed. 

Oikawa flushed. "Well, don't let me stop you."

"Thank you," Wakatoshi said, giving him a small smile. He drew Oikawa closer and they kissed lazily, before Wakatoshi slid down again, running reverent fingers over Oikawa's body as he went. 

 

—

 

By the time Tooru got home, the lights were already off in their apartment, and Iwaizumi had gone to bed. There was a pot of still-warm soup on the stove, with a grumpy-sounding note from Iwaizumi instructing him to eat. Tooru hadn't been hungry when he left Ushijima's apartment, but now he found he was ravenous; he ate quickly, still standing at the kitchen counter, then went to take a quick shower before bed. 

When he crept into Iwaizumi's bedroom after showering, he found that Iwaizumi had fallen asleep with a book in hand, face lit by the bedside lamp that was still switched on. Tooru gently prised the book from Iwaizumi's fingers and switched off the light, before slipping into the bed behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Iwa-chan," he murmured, not really expecting a response. His lips hummed over the back of Iwaizumi's neck, nuzzling the fine, short hairs where he'd recently had a haircut. "Iwa-cha—an. Are you asleep?"

Iwaizumi groaned. "Yeah."

Tooru squeezed him happily. "My sleepy Hajime. I just wanted to let you know I was home and safe."

"Mrgh," Iwaizumi grunted. He shifted a little, then there was glare of light from his phone screen. "Holy shit. Do you know what time it is, Tooru?"

"Of course I—"

"How many times did you two have sex?" Iwaizumi hissed. 

Tooru couldn't tell if he sounded annoyed or impressed. He snuggled closer, tucking his knees behind Iwaizumi's. "What does it matter?"

"What, more than once?" Iwaizumi muttered, laying his phone down again and then reaching for Tooru's hand. "More than twice?"

Tooru giggled. "Oh, ten, eleven times? Who keeps count?"

Iwaizumi snorted. "You can barely make it three times in one day."

"Don't tell Ushijima that!" Tooru protested. 

"Mm, I'll tell him if he asks," Iwaizumi mumbled. "I refuse to lie for you."

Tooru grumbled. "Fine."

After a few moments, Iwaizumi gave his arm a shake. "Well?" he asked, his impatience tempered by his drowsiness. "You sound pretty pleased with yourself, so I'm assuming it went okay?"

"So much better than okay," Tooru sighed, hugging him closer. "It was—" He closed his eyes, shivering at the memory of Ushijima's hands on him. "So good. How much detail do you want anyway? Five per cent? Fifty?"

"Depends," Iwaizumi mumbled, shifting against him. "Will you get me off? I'm too tired to deal with it."

Tooru rolled his eyes affectionately. "I suppose so," he murmured, slipping his hand out from under Iwaizumi's, and then running it down over his stomach to the waistband of his underwear. "You know, you almost had me convinced with all that 'maybe Ushiwaka isn't into sex' stuff."

"Mm?"

"Let me tell you, Iwa-chan, he most _certainly_ is."

Iwaizumi let out a breathy exhale when Tooru started to touch him through his underwear, stroking over him slowly. "Oh—oh yeah?" He sighed, reaching back to cup his fingers around the back of Tooru's head. "Sounds—promising." 

"Well, we kissed a bit on the couch," Tooru said, and paused for a moment to tug down Iwaizumi's underwear. Clumsily, Iwaizumi reached down to help, struggling free of his underwear before relaxing back into Tooru. "There," Tooru murmured, kissing the back of his neck. "Want me to keep going?"

Iwaizumi nodded eagerly, reaching up to run his fingers through Tooru's hair again. 

Tooru leaned into his touch, exhaling warmly. "Mmm, Hajime—"

"Keep goin'," Iwaizumi muttered, hips jerking against Tooru's hand. "Keep talking."

"W-well, it was a bit awkward at first," Tooru said softly. "But then we got into it more, and started to take each other's clothes off—" He paused when Iwaizumi shuddered in his arms. "This really doesn't bother you?"

"I said don't stop!" Iwaizumi growled, grabbing a fistful of Tooru's hair and tugging. 

Tooru yelped. "Alright! You're so impatient." Iwaizumi gave another menacing growl, and Tooru rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. So, we went into his bedroom, and he _threw_ me onto the bed. It was _quite_ unexpected."

Iwaizumi groaned. "I love that."

"Mm. And then he got my trousers off and—well, I wouldn't say he went _straight_ for my dick, but honestly. He was almost as excited about going down on me as you."

"G-good for you," Iwaizumi gasped, arching into Tooru's hands. "God, Tooru—"

Tooru smiled. He turned his head and grazed his teeth over the tendon in Iwaizumi's neck, then started to suck on it slowly. 

Iwaizumi let out a long moan. "I, hnhh—I h-hope you returned the favour."

"The second time, yes," Tooru murmured, moving his lips up slowly to Iwaizumi's ear. "We got in the shower to clean up."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Hajime," Tooru teased. " _We_ haven't had sex in the shower in _months_."

Iwaizumi tugged on his hair again, and turned his head to kiss him. "I'll have to— _ah_ —to make it up to you." 

Tooru laughed and kissed him again. "Make it up to me tomorrow, Hajime."

 

—

 

Hajime was on his lunch break several days later when Matsukawa called him. 

"Hey—"

_"Can you look after the pig?"_

"Uh, what?" Hajime asked, looking around him, half expecting to find himself the subject of some elaborate prank. "You have a pig?"

Matsukawa tutted at him. _"Stargoon. Can you take him for a few days?"_

Understanding dawned. "The guinea pig?"

_"Yeah, duh."_

Hajime laughed. "I wouldn't put it past you to adopt an actual pig. But yeah, sure."

_"Thanks,"_ Matsukawa said, sighing as he spoke. _"Me and Rinko are flying out to see Takahiro next weekend."_

"Yeah? You excited?"

Matsukawa made an _'eh'_ sound. _"I feel like I should give them some alone time, but they both insisted I go too."_

Hajime rolled his eyes. "Then go."

_"...Yeah."_

"Hanamaki's gotten terrible about texting back," Hajime observed, leaning back in his seat. "Give him an earful for me, will you?"

Matsukawa laughed softly. _"Yeah, I'll tell him."_

"Good. How's he doing anyway?"

_"He's fine, I think,"_ Matsukawa said. _"Just busy. You know what he's like though, if there was something really wrong, he wouldn't tell us."_

"Well, let me know, yeah?"

_"Yeah."_ Matsukawa let out a long sigh, then he cleared his throat quietly. _"How's poly life treating you, anyway?"_

Hajime smiled, thinking of the aftermath of Oikawa's impromptu date on Monday. He'd been walking around in a daze ever since, and Hajime had found bruises on him the next day that he wasn't sure whether they'd come from himself or Ushijima. "It's weird sometimes," he said, leaning forward again to prop his elbow on the table. "But surprisingly good overall."

_"It doesn't bother you?"_

"Mm, not really. It's strange hearing _you know who_ talk about someone else so much, but not bad."

Matsukawa made a sympathetic noise. _"You still at work?"_

"Yeah."

_"To be continued then?"_ Matsukawa suggested.

"Mm. Let's have a beer or something when you bring the pig over. Oikawa will probably be out anyway."

Matsukawa chuckled. _"Yeah, well. Make sure he's making time for you too. You guys have to actually talk about this. Take it from someone who learned the hard way."_

"Thanks for the advice, Mom," Hajime joked. Matsukawa started grumbling, and Hajime laughed. "No, really though, thanks for listening. Honestly, it's kind of a relief having him off my hands right now. He can be pretty jealous of my time, and work is running me ragged."

_"That's rough,"_ Matsukawa said. _"You guys should take a break too, do something fun."_

Hajime sighed. "I know."

_"I mean it. Go away somewhere, have some alone time together."_

"Alright, alright," Hajime said, laughing. "Are you moonlighting as a travel agent now?"

_"I'm just invested in your relationship."_

"Well don't be," Hajime said. "We've only just gotten my mom to stop obsessing about it."

Matsukawa laughed. _Seriously?"_

"Uh huh. She practically threw a parade when we first got together."

_"That's cute."_

"It's weird. I have to get back to work," Hajime said regretfully. "Let me know when you wanna come over for that beer."

_"Will do. Take care of yourself, man."_

 

—

 

Hajime had suggested Oikawa invite Ushijima over that night, knowing he would have to work late, and he deliberately took his time getting home afterward to give them a little extra time alone. When he finally got back to the apartment, he slammed the door behind him, generally making as much noise as possible.

"I'm home!" he called out loudly as he stepped out of the hallway, just in case they hadn't heard him yet. "Tooru?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled, bouncing up from where he sat on the couch. He crossed the room and flung his arms around Hajime, bringing with him the undeniable scent of sex. "You're finally home," Oikawa sighed, leaning on him heavily. Admittedly the scent wasn't _totally_ unpleasant, given that it was Oikawa, but it was a little weird to come home to.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Hajime said, making a futile attempt to extract himself from Oikawa's octopus grip. "Sawamura invited me out for a drink, and I figured you'd want to be alone with Ushiwaka anyway."

Oikawa pulled back, beaming at him. "So thoughtful, Iwa-chan!"

Hajime snorted. "You're in an embarrassingly good mood." He glanced around, noticing the closed door to Oikawa's bedroom. "He still around?"

"Mm," Oikawa hummed, nodding. "Hiding in my room."

"Oh, want me to run to the store or something? Or I can go camp in my room until you guys are done. I need a shower anyway—"

"Don't be silly!" Oikawa said, patting him on the chest. "We're all done, he was just a bit slow to leave."

"Well, tell him he doesn't need to hide, will you?" Hajime said, walking over to the kitchen. He pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and took several gulps, before wiping his hand on the back of his wrist. "He's not afraid, is he?" he joked. "What did you even say to him?"

"I didn't say anything!" Oikawa protested. "I think he just doesn't want to intrude. You aren't _that_ scary, Iwa-chan."

"You're the one who's always calling me a guard dog. Which I don't appreciate, by the way."

Oikawa grinned. "Ushiwaka-chan!" he called out, raising his voice. "You can come out! Iwa's been muzzled!"

"Oi!" Hajime growled, swiping at him.

"I'm teasing," Oikawa purred, wrapping his arm around Hajime's shoulders again. He poked the end of Hajime's nose with a fingertip. "You big soft puppy."

Hajime winced and pushed him away. "Gross."

The sound of Ushijima clearing his throat drew his attention, and Hajime looked up, unconsciously taking half a step away from Oikawa. 

"Hey."

"Good evening, Iwaizumi-kun," Ushijima said, nodding to him. "Please accept my apologies for intruding."

"Oh, Iwa-chan doesn't mind!" Oikawa chirped, turning to Ushijima. "This is just the way his face looks. He's actually very—"

"Shut up, bastard," Hajime growled, putting his hand over Oikawa's face and pushing him away. Ushijima blinked at them, unmoving, and Hajime winced a little. "It's fine, Ushijima, you don't need to apologise. You're welcome here anytime, you know." He glanced at Oikawa with a smirk. "Especially if you're taking this asshole off my hands for a while."

"Iwa-cha—an," Oikawa whined.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-kun," Ushijima said, giving him the barest hint of a smile. "It was a pleasure to help out."

"Ushiwaka-chan, don't join in!" Oikawa protested. "And to think, I was going to invite you to stay and watch some terrible TV with us."

Ushijima's smile widened a fraction. "Thank you, but I should be getting home."

"You're not leaving on my account, are you?" Hajime asked. "Because I'm really fine with you guys hanging out while I'm here."

"I appreciate that, Iwaizumi-kun, but I have an early training session tomorrow."

Hajime shrugged. "Next time then." He glanced from Ushijima to Oikawa and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll give you guys some privacy so you can say goodbye."

"You're so thoughtful, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, turning back to Ushijima as Hajime retreated to the kitchen. 

He tried not to watch as they hugged goodbye, but he couldn't help peeking at them out of the corner of his eye. Oikawa was tactile with all of his friends, so it wasn't unusual for Hajime to see him flopping all over someone else. Still, the possessive way Ushijima slid his hands around Oikawa's back made something deep inside Hajime tremble, in a way that he hadn't yet identified. He forced himself to look away when they kissed, although he could hear them; Oikawa's sigh when their lips met, the soft wet sound of them parting to breathe. Heat rushed to Hajime's face, and he opened the fridge to try to hide it. 

"I'm glad you could come on such short notice," Oikawa said, just loud enough for Hajime to hear. 

"As am I. Goodnight, Oikawa."

"Night!"

The door closed, and Oikawa peeked around the corner after a moment. He was blushing, which made his smug expression more bearable. He bit his lip, but the delighted grin broke through anyway. 

"Hi," he said shyly. 

"Well shit," Hajime said, laughing at him gently. "You guys are adorable."

He half expected Oikawa to say something smug and self-important, but instead his blush deepened and he stammered a little, failing to find a response. After a moment he caught Hajime's eye and scowled. "Shut up."

Hajime groaned and reached out to pull him into a hug. "Ugh, you're so cute," he complained, squeezing Oikawa as tight as he could. "I can't stand it."

" _I_ can't stand it!" Oikawa said loudly. "What gives Ushiwaka the right?"

Hajime snorted. "Pretty sure you did," he said, pulling back a little. "When you _begged_ him to go to bed with you."

Oikawa opened his mouth, scandalised. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Sure you didn't," Hajime murmured, leaning in. He kissed Oikawa softly at the corner of his mouth, then reached up to ruffle his messy hair. 

"Hajime," Oikawa groaned, drawing out the syllables of his name. He leaned in, pressing his face against Hajime's neck, and sighed deeply. "You smell good."

Hajime laughed. "I need a shower."

"No—o," Oikawa whined, clinging to him. 

"You need a shower too, for the record."

Oikawa's grip on his shirt loosened. "Sorry."

"Mm, I don't mind it," Hajime murmured. He slid his hand inside Oikawa's hoodie—one that had originally belonged to him before Oikawa co-opted it—and nuzzled the ticklish spot behind his ear. "It's kind of...hot," he sighed against Oikawa's skin. "You smelling like someone else. Makes me wanna do things to you."

Oikawa shivered, and clung to him more tightly. "What kind of things?" he whispered, as he tilted his head to give Hajime better access to his neck. 

"Ushiwaka didn't tire you out, did he?"

"I'm never too tired for you," Oikawa murmured, which was a blatant lie, but Hajime didn't call him on it. Oikawa reached between them, unfastening Hajime's work trousers before pushing them down.

Hajime groaned and dug his fingers into Oikawa's hair. "I'm not doing it in your nasty bed though."

Oikawa grinned against his cheek. "The shower then."

"Mm, alright."

They made their way to the bathroom, undressing as they went, and crammed into the shower cubicle together. Oikawa was twitchy and oversensitive when Hajime touched him, still keyed up from his encounter with Ushijima. 

"Were you—thinking about me," Oikawa gasped, arching back into him. "When you were out with Daichi?"

Hajime bit down on Oikawa's shoulder. "You know the answer to that," he growled.

Oikawa made a pleased sound. "What—ah!—what were you thinking about?"

"Just wondering what you guys were up to."

"Mm, pervy Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased. "I thought you didn't get jealous."

Hajime groaned and tugged him closer. "It's not that exactly."

"Oh?"

"I just—like to know you're being taken care of," Hajime mumbled.

Oikawa groaned. "Hajime," he whined. "That's unbearably sweet." He turned in Hajime's arms and cupped his face before kissing him hard. "I don't deserve you."

Hajime laughed under his breath. "Tell me about it."

"Don't be cheeky when I'm about to give you a mindblowing orgasm," Oikawa teased, nudging Hajime's nose with his own. He kissed him again, then he dropped down to his knees. "Don't let me drown, alright?"

"I've got you," Hajime said, threading his fingers through Oikawa's wet hair.

Oikawa grinned at him. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com)


End file.
